Jake Watson
| affiliation = News Night | profession = Technical Director | actor = Charlie Weirauch Brian Huskey - "We Just Decided To" only | seasons = 1 | firstseen = | lastseen = | episodes = 6 appearances }} Jake Watson is the Technical Director for News Night. Biography News Night As the Technical Director, Jake is responsible for operating the switcher with is the mechanism that controls everything that's placed on the air. Whether it's switching between studio cameras, taking live shots, or rolling B-Roll from their playback decks, Jake presses the buttons that cue all of those devices. Loyalty Jake is one of the staff members who chose to remain with anchor Will McAvoy after his rant at Northwestern University. News Night 2.0 Unhappy with the way ACN and News Night was covering the news, new Executive Producer Mackenzie MacHale proposed "News Night 2.0", a complete overhaul of the way the news was covered. The first effort to follow the new template goes awry due to the inexperience of the staff and friction between Mac and Will; Mac accidentally sends an email asking Will if she can reveal to everyone that she cheated on him to the entire staff. On air apology Following the disastrous broadcast Will issued an on air apology for his failings as Managing Editor of News Night on Monday, April 26, 2010 and helped bring the staff closer together. This was followed by improved coverage of the Times Square Bombing Attempt in May 2010 and a focus on the Tea Party co-opting the Republican Party. The incisive coverage culminates with a live broadcast in November 2010 on the day of the 112th Congressional elections where the Tea Party win many seats. End of 2010 Jake attends the News Night New Year's Eve party on December 31, 2010. Gabrielle Giffords shooting On Saturday January 8, 2011 Representative Gabrielle Giffords is shot at a public event. Jake is called in to help to cover the story. February 2011 News Night covers civil unrest in Cairo after the Egyption president refuses to leave his post despite losing the election. Elliot Hirsch travels to Cairo to report from the scene but is forced to remain inside when riots break out. Elliot eventually tries to get footage outside but is attacked and injured. He returns to the US and News Night recruits "Amen" as a stringer to get footage of the riots. Amen performs well but then disappears. The staff discover that he has been taken into custody by the military, who are demanding an extortionate ransom. Will pays for Amen's release. Mac arranges for the staff to each give Will a cheque to contribute, mimicking a scene from one of Will's favorite films, Rudy. April 2011 News Night covers the Fukushima nuclear power plant disaster, Rick Santorum's public anti-homosexuality, and the proposed building of a Muslim community center at Ground Zero in New York. Will receives a death threat after the Ground Zero piece and is assigned a body guard, Lonny Church. Sloan announces information she obtained off the record during the Fukushima coverage and is reprimanded but ultimately allowed to publicly apologize. May 2011 While the News Night team is celebrating the anniversary of News Night 2.0 at Will's apartment, Charlie Skinner receives a tip that the White House will be sending an order out to all news agencies that they should "get to work". Suspecting that United States Special Forces have successfully assassinated Osama bin Laden, the team makes their way to the AWM headquarters so they can investigate the nature of the story. After receiving the green light from Charlie to inform the public of the news of bin Laden's death, Jake rose from his chair and put on a New York Fire Department (FDNY) baseball cap, possibly in memory of a loved one who worked for the department and was lost during the September 11, 2001 attacks. Gallery Jake Watson.jpg|Jake Watson as played by Brian Huskey in "We Just Decided To". Behind the Scenes Jake is a minor character in the first season. He was initially played by co-star Brian Huskey in the series pilot . Co-star Charlie Weirauch took over the role when the first season was ordered and debuted in . Appearances References Category:Characters Category:News Night staff